Our Step-Mother
by shokubu
Summary: Kaname and Yuki are like cat and dog and they both have purple eyes fetish. They meet Zero and instantly loved him. Then there Haruka and Juri who was called the perfect couple decided to take a new lover who they both shared and wed, it was a big shock to everyone especially their children. They were call back to meet their stepmother and clearly they all shared the same fetish.


_**AN: No Rido threat. It's Graduation. There's a secret behind the scene between Kaname and Zero. Kaname and Yuki are fiancée. But they don't seem like they going to tie the knot any time soon. Haruka and Juri are alive. Rido is sane but really weird uncle. mpreg.**_

_**AN: THIS IS AN EXPERIMENTAL STORY. IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T, TELL ME TOO BY REVIEWING. IF MANY DON'T LIKE IT, I'LL DELETE THIS FICTION LATER. PS: THIS IS NOT BETA. PS2; I'M STILL WRITING CHAPTER FOR HIOU OR KURAN, TRAP AND FATE. THEY ARE FINISH AND READY BUT I STILL FEEL IT A LITTLE SHORT SO I WANT TO EDIT SOME SCENE.**_

The Sakura was blooming, the wind was blowing and the sun was setting. In one quiet classroom, at the desk near the window, sat two siblings, asleep. Yuki, the girl possessing long, flowing dark brown tresses was sleeping on the desk with both her arms as her pillow. Meanwhile Kaname, her older brother was sleeping by leaning to the window and one of his arms propped up on the desk to support his temple. His wavy reddish lock moved to the side, covering his handsome face.

Their serene face clearly showed how deep their sleep was and of course they would be. Who won't when you are the celebrity of the school? They are purebloods from Kuran linage, royal blood. They have many followers and some were really crazy enough to chase them everywhere. Especially today since today is Graduation day for the two pureblood. As evidence, their white uniform seemed worn from pulling and tugging and their buttons were all gone.

Zero studied the two pureblood sleeping at his desk. His lilac orbs didn't blink as it darkened at the sight of one of the pureblood. His hand reached up. Silently, to brush out the hair out of way of the owner's face. A soft smile grazed his feature and it was a scene to behold but if you looked harder, there was a little trace of sadness.

* * *

"Zero?" Little, petite Yuki stirred from her sleep and smiled at the silver haired perfect, sitting beside her, reading a book. Next to her, her brother raouse up too.

The prefect blinked and put down his book. A pair of lilac orbs turned and smiled.

"'Morning, Yuki, Kaname. Did you two have a nice sleep?"

Yuki stretched up while Kaname blinked burly. They nodded and Kaname looked out of the window. It was already past dusk.

"Em." Yuki rubbed her eyes and yawned again meanwhile Kaname nodded.

Zero almost chuckled at the two pureblood's cute antic but held it in. He stood up and picked up his graduation scroll.

"The guard came just now. It's time to lock up. Come on, let's go back."

The two nodded and packed up before following Zero out. Yuki then ran up and cling to Zero's arm. "Zero~" she whined. "Where did you go? We waited so long."

Zero rustled Yuki's head. "Sorry. I was helping Touga-sensei with something." The silver haired prefect apologized.

Kaname bumped to his side, reminding Zero of his presence, not that Zero would forget or anything. "It's already Graduation. What more do he need with you?" Kaname asked, not happy. It seemed he was annoyed he was made to wait.

"Stop it, Kaname. For the hundredth time, Touga-sensei is not a pervert." Zero sighed and quickly changed the subject before Kaname could argue. "Besides he wanted to tell me that I got the offer from my first choice University."

"Oh, Congratulation Zero!" Yuki beamed and Kaname gave his congratulation too.

Zero thanked them and they chatted about his plan for a bit and the sibling's' plan after school as they headed out of the school.

Then when they got to the junction separating the Moon and Sun Dorm, they stopped. Turning to each other, they smiled for some unknown reason before Yuki piped up and scrambled something in her pocket.

She fished it out and handed it to Kaname. "Here," she said. "My second shirt button."

Kaname took it with a raised eyebrow. "Thanks…" he trailed off. Then he asked. "What's this for?"

Next it was Zero and Yuki who turned a raise eyebrow to him. An almost disbelieve expression was showed on their face.

"What do you mean what?" Zero asked ridiculously.

"Yeah, Nii-sama. It's a common custom of graduation day. Don't you know?"

Kaname titled his head and for someone who seemed like he knew everything going on the world, Kaname looked clueless for once.

They almost squealed inside on how cute the older pureblood was being.

Yuki coughed.

"Well, Nii-sama. Always they take the second button on the uniform the person they liked on graduation." The petite girl explained.

Zero nodded.

Meanwhile Kaname looked like he understood.

And Yuki smiled for finally for once someone understood her explanation on some theory.

"So, Nii-sama, please give me yours." The girl said as she held out her hand.

Expressionlessly, Kaname pulled at his uniform and realized something. "Ah… it's gone."

Yuki's eyes budged. "What!" she screeched. "It's gone." She exclaimed and checked it if it was true. It was and she began to cry to the sky. "Why? Why?"

Kaname left his sister to her own world then without words, Kaname held out his hand towards Zero.

Zero again raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Your button." Kaname spoke like an order although Zero knew he didn't mean it like that.

Zero gave it without a words and Yuki screeched. "Hey no fair! I was going to ask for it first! Give me."

Kaname however quickly pocketing it, hiding it from Yuki then childishly he taunted his little sister. "Zero like me more."

Yuki bared her teeth. "Why you! He likes all of us equally!"

Kaname snarled back. "He likes me better."

"As if!"

"He does!"

"NUh-uh."

"Yes-uh"

"Nuh-uh"

And the fight continued liked always. For some reason, although Yuki is in love with her brother and they are fiancé; they bickered over Zero's affection. It's been like that since they first met each other. Upon laying eyes on each other, immediately they like him and for some odd reason wanted to monopolized him for themselves. Zero was offended at first and he avoided them like plague but later found himself in a situation where he couldn't leave them alone.

Zero sighed and clapped his hand once, hard.

"Ok, that is enough you two." They stopped and Zero eyed them. You two are going to get marry soon so act like one would you?"

Kaname pouted and sulked. Meanwhile Yuki just huffed, looking away.

"Alright, alright you guys…" Zero sighed out a smile. "It's going to be hard to see each other again after this…"

"Don't say it like that Zero. You are making it sounded like we are never going to see each other again." Yuki interfered.

Zero blinked as if he caught himself. Kaname noticed this and he had a bad feeling. Why does it felt like Zero going so far away?

The wind blew, ever so gentle but somehow it felt so soul-wrenching.

Zero smiled then.

But it didn't reach his eyes.

It was so wrong.

Kaname wanted to reach out, to voice it out.

But Zero spoke next.

"Yeah, you are right."

And that was the last time they saw Zero.

* * *

Kaname stirred from his sleep and ran his fingers through his mahogany locks as he stared at the ceiling. It was a memory of the happenings of six months ago. After the incident he and Yuki left the academy and built a new live. Kiryuu's disappearance was still a mystery and there was still no news of his location but they hadn't stopped the search for him.

Kaname was brought out his thoughts when there was a knock at his door. He gave whoever it was permission to enter. "Good morning, Nii-sama. Are you ready?" though it was evening in the human world.

Kaname sat up. "To go where again?" he asked lazily.

Yuki sighed as she cupped her hips. "How could you forget? We are going back home to meet our new step mother or father...? Which was it again?" the girl asked back in confusion although she was the one trying to remind her brother of today's occasion.

Kaname groaned. He was trying to forget that. How could their parents do that? How could they find a new lover and made it official by marrying him. What was worse was that they shared the same lover, a man.

Kaname was a bit disturb about it since his parents were what his thought of picture perfect couple and their loves for each other would last forever but last night conversation over the phone destroyed it. Kaname believed Yuki too thought so although she was more disturbed by it than him. She seemed liked she didn't sleep at all since yesterday.

* * *

They were trying put out the fire Yuki managed to spread while trying to 'cook' something in the kitchen to fill her craving when the house telephone rang. Yuki went to picked it up while Kaname handled the situation in the kitchen.

He heard Yuki's cheerful greeting to their parents and his interest perked up at that. It's been a while since he heard from his parents as they been busy travelling lately.

Upon finished with the little problem in the kitchen, Kaname left and approached Yuki.

"Hm? You got something to tell us? A surprise?" Yuki tilted her head and turned to her brother. Kaname blinked, curious and Yuki pulled the telephone a little away from her ear for her brother to lean in and heard together with her.

"Nii-sama is here. What do you want to tell?" Yuki asked.

Juri, their mother giggled into the receiver. "You know…" she trailed then together with Haruka, they exclaimed. "We're getting married." Then they squealed.

Kaname and Yuki sweat dropped.

"Ha… What are you talking about Oka-sama, Oto-sama? Aren't you both already married?" Yuki asked. For a second there Yuki thought her parents have gone senile.

But they weren't.

"Yes we were but we are getting marry again." Haruka explained.

Both the siblings raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Is it like renewing your vows kind of things?" Yuki asked again.

"No, silly girl. We are getting married as simple as that." Juri explained but the silent she received showed that both her children didn't understand what it meant.

"What your mother means is I'm getting married again and you guys are going to receive a new step mother." Haruka explained and he was confronted with silent, a long, long silent before…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

* * *

Kaname felt a headache coming and he didn't like it. Who is this man that managed to seduce both his parents into agreeing with this stupid arrangement?

"Nii-sama, we are here." Yuki announced while looking out of the car window at the Kuran's main mansion, the mansion standing proud and majestically in their current predicament.

The car stopped and both the siblings slashed fiancé looked at each other. They both were reluctant to accept the marriage. It was so obvious. But at the same time, the curiosity to know who was this person who managed to capture both of their parent's heart was burning up in them. Who could it be that managed to worm around the tight love of the perfect Kuuran couple? How did he do it? Did he used magic? Did he use a dirty method like a love spell? Or did he use a blackmailed? Or was it genuine?

They both wanted to know, especially when this guy going to be their family. Because both kaname and Yuki knew they can't stop their parent's decision. They were current and they are sure hard-headed.

Upon reaching an agreement and called upon their wit, they pushed open the door to both of their side and got out. They gave the mansion one last look before heading in.

'Let's see who this little bastard is.'

* * *

A pair of dark purple orbs was looking down at the ring decorating his fingers. With a Kuran crest embedded in the ring, it showed exactly who he belonged to and he stared absent-mindedly at it.

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thought when his ears picked up at the sound of the door to his room being knocked three times.

"Come in."

The door swing opened and stood both of the vampire ruler, Haruka, the King and Juri, The queen. They both smiled sweetly at him as they held out one of their hands at him.

"Come on, my love…" Haruka spoke.

"It's time…" Juri continued.

Like being called, he stood and gracefully took both of the rulers' terribly gorgeous hands in his equally beautiful milky hands. Haruka was to his right and Juri was to his left. And they left.

* * *

Kaien, their butler greeted Kaname and Yuki home before they were lead to the family lounge where the teas and treat has been prepared ahead of time.

They took a seat and Kaien served them tea before leaving them alone to call the master and mistress. Yuki leaned into the couch, uncharacteristically quiet. She didn't even touch the cookies and tea she liked so much.

Kaname tilted to her, nudging her. "Yuki, are you ok?" he asked.

Yuki seem to brood over it before shaking her head.

"I'm not ok, Nii-sama. I don't like this idea of having a step mother."

"I don't like it either Yuki, but let's just see how it goes for some time before deciding to accept it or not."

Yuki seemed to think over it and soon she nodded.

"Yeah I guess—" she agreed before the door was open and again Kaien was in the room as he announced the arrival of their parents.

Juri arrived first and Yuki ran to hug her, kissing both her cheeks since it been a while since they meet and she did the same to Haruka too meanwhile Kaname just gave a small hug and a greeting kiss.

They exchanged greetings and soon silent surrounded them as they thought of the same things, expecting something.

Juri and Haruka looked at each other before turning to the open door, holding out one each their arms towards the new comers.

"Come in, dear." They said and both Yuki and Kaname's eyes were glued to the pale arms which accepted both their parents' arms.

Their eyes travelled up and little by little the stranger's feature was revealed and second by second their surprise built up.

They stood there, froze to the floor.

Both their parents smile as they kissed that guy palm. "Kids.. This is..."

Then upon seeing him, their eyes' width gained a friction.

"Your new step-mother…"

Yuki gaped. Kaname couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kiryuu Zero."

They couldn't contain their shock anymore and shouted out.

"ZERO?!"

**_To be continue... or not..._**

**_Review please..._**


End file.
